Question Existing
by fallenstar-alexis
Summary: After a run in with gergory danny hears sam crying.she is his reason for living but who is hers


**Summary: after a run in with Gregory Danny hears Sam crying. She is his reason for living but who is hers.**

**Hi there everyone. This is the first im writing so don't kill me if it sucks just read and review. Thank you in advance **

**Disclaimer: I don't own my own life so no I can't own this.**

**Question existing**

"That was amazing!" tuck exclaimed

"The fact that you did more screaming than the movie and all the girls there put together was the really amazing thing" a Sam mason replied

"I loved the part where the monster ate that guys guts. I could almost feel it" Danny Fenton said while he shuddered

"YEAH THAT WAS GREAT!!" shouted Sam and tucker

Three blocks from the theater "so what now" tucker said as they continued walking down the street

"I don't know about you guys but-whoa" she exclaims as she bumps into someone. This tends to happen when you walk backwards.

"Hey watch where you're going-Elliot"

"Hey watch it-Sam"

Oh no I thought this isn't going to end well. How she knew it was him I shall never know. I mean he looked completely different? He had on light blue jeans. A white v-neck shirt under a football jacket and red sneaks but the big changes were his hair and eyes which were brown

"Hey Sam. how are you" he smiled

"I see your still breathing" she stated, ignoring his question

"See that you haven't change at all. Sorry but I got to go, football practice" he said pointing at the jacket

"Good riddance" we all replied

All he did was chuckle and stared walking but before he passed Sam he paused and gave her I peck on the cheek. I swear the world turned red though it could have been my eyes when I heard tuck tell me to calm down

I was waiting

Waiting for Sam to say or do something. Anyway he would end up dead but when she finally did react. It was to walk home. Yeah, I was shocked too. All I could do was watch both of their retreating back until I snapped out of it

SAM! SAM! Wait up!" I shouted running after her. She stopped but didn't turn around

"Sam…why…didn't…you do…anything" I said, hands on knees, between gasps of air

"What should I have done?" she questioned

"I don't know. Anything except look like you enjoyed it" I snapped

That brought her back to life

"What!" she screeched "why shouldn't I enjoy it anyway. aren't I like every other species on this planet"

"No!" I shouted. Regretting it the moment I saw her face

"No Sam-what I meant was" I stammered

"Save it Danny. Im going home, goodbye" Sam said in a deadly quiet voice the she walked off

I stood there wondering what just happened before I started the journey home

Lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling I try to decide what to do next.

I tried calling but she either didn't answer or she was 'out'

I tried talking to her at school but she just ignores me.

I tried visiting but her butler won't let me in.

"Ah-huh. That it, I'll just fly by. Why didn't I think of that first. No wonder they call me clueless."

Racing out my room I went down the stairs by the twos "mom, dad. I'm going to Sam's!" I shouted bolting through the door. Entering the alley I transformed and flew to Sam

Upon reaching her window I heard crying. I entered cautiously, thinking it was my fault she was crying. Looking around I see it's not her but rather her mom.

"Mom, that didn't work when I was 5, 10, 13 and it won't work now" Sam said while rubbing her head sounding quite irritated

"But honey." Replied Mrs. Mason having immediately sobered

"No buts mom. Besides I already have I a dress"

"I don't mean to sound rude but your tastes in clothes is horrid" Mrs. mason said in a snobbish voice

"Thank you mother" sarcasm dripping in every word "but I promised to look descent so leave _now"_ Sam replied pushing her through the door

After closing it she headed for her stereo. I was expecting loud music but out came a soft melody. Has she started singing she did the actions

**Take off my shirt. Loosen the buttons  
and undo my skirt, Stare at myself in the mirror  
**

she stop to look then kicked off her boot and entered her bathroom but she continues as I hear the shower

**Take me apart piece by piece, Sorrow decrease  
Pressure release, I put in work  
Did more than called upon, More than deserved  
When it was over, Did I wind up hurt (Yes)  
But it taught me before a decision ask this question first  
**

I know I should leave.

**  
Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure some more  
Chances are given, Question Existing  
Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure some more  
Chances are given, Question Existing  
**

But I couldn't move as she came out and sat in front of her mirror and sang those words.

**  
Take off my cool, show them that  
under here, I'm just like you  
Do the mistakes, I may make me a fool  
Or a human with flaws, admit that I'm loss  
**

I watch her apply make and let out her hair

**Round of applause, Take the abuse  
Sometimes it feels like they want me to lose  
It's entertainment is that an excuse? (No)  
But the question that lingers whether win or lose  
**

Standing now, two dresses in her hands. One is a pink dress the other the dress she wore to the dance. Then she threw them down entering her closet and coming out with a purple one**  
**

**Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure some more  
Chances are given, Question Existing  
Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure some more  
Chances are given, Question Existing**

Dear Diary,  
It's me  
Entertaining is something I do for a living  
It's not who I am, I'd like to think that I'm pretty normal,  
I laugh, I get mad, I hurt, I think  
I suck sometimes,  
But when you're in the spotlight,  
Everything seems good,  
Sometimes I feel like I have it worst cause I have to always keep my guard up,  
I don't know who to trust, I don't know who wants to date me for who I am,  
Or who wants to be my friend for who I really am,

I didn't look away as she dropped her robe and slipped the dress over her head**  
**

**Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure some more  
Chances are given, Question Existing  
Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure some more  
Chances are given, Question Existing**

I could never look at her the same again. There she stood before me in a simple spaghetti strap dress that touched her toes and looking more beautiful than any other girl I ever laid eyes on. She didn't look Goth. she didn't look prep

She looked normal

She looked Sam

"**Who am I living for" **she sang and started walking in my direction. She was looking straight at me. Any other time and I would have run not to get hurt but the look in her eyes held me captive. She stopped. She stopped short of me by two feet and looked down

"I guess im living for the person who is living for me"

For a second I had no clue what she meant, then it clicked. Taking a deep breath and also taking a chance I turn back to Fenton. I heard her gasp then she looked up at me

"I would like that person to be me. I _want _to be the one you live for"

I hoped you liked it. Even if you didn't r&r and tell me why


End file.
